


Summertime

by Sofy2801



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Gossip;, I'm mixing my couples to see what comes from this;, Multi, New relationships;, Summer holidays;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the pictures and videos the riders are posting on the Social Networks about their summer break.





	1. Coincidences - Vale/Alex Rins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to use new ships for this collection because I want to try and see if they work, so let me know what you think about it!

Of course he had to know Francesca would choose something like Ibiza for the first part of the summer break, she’s 24… and of course half of the MotoGP riders have to be there too, considering they’re her same age.

In all honesty, Valentino has loved this kind of holiday in the past, but now he feels the need to do something different. He wouldn’t mind to be on an island, but he’d choose a less crowded place and surely not going from a party to another every night.

But he couldn’t say no to his girlfriend without starting an argument that, now, was the last thing he needed.

The group of friends with them were all from Francesca and Valentino cursed himself not to have insisted in going to Formentera with Pecco and Domizia, at least he’d have one of his boys with him…

That afternoon, he refused to go to one of the most popular beaches where a party on the sand will follow, with VIPs of various kind that he probably doesn’t even know. With the excuse of wanting to see Wimbledon, he managed to have some time on his own.

He took the rented scooter and reached a panoramic point where he set on a bench to just enjoy the view and think in silence, with the only company of the cicadas and the light breeze between the maritime pines.

The Italian was so lost in his world that he didn’t hear someone approaching.

“Vale?”

He sighed, his moment of peace ruined by…

“Alex Rins?”

“Hi! That’s a coincidence!”

Valentino wanted to laugh but he was relieved it was him, amongst all the people he could meet, the one disturbing his quiet afternoon.

“Yeah, you can say that.”

“Can I seat there with you?”

The younger rider looked hesitant and Vale nodded. He really didn’t want company but he couldn’t dismiss him without sounding rude and he had no reasons to be like that with him.

“I… wanted to apologise properly for what happened in Austin, I never had the chance to do it, so…”

Valentino chuckled. When Davide Brivio met him in their hotel and asked him for some help with a very wasted Alex, the last thing the older rider could imagine was to end up sleeping with him. It was nothing sexual, just him wanting to be sure the Spaniard was fine after the celebration of his first win in MotoGP went out of hand.

“I don’t remember how I celebrated my first win the top class but I probably did something similar, no problem.”

“I don’t think you acted so recklessly and stupidly… most of all, I don’t think you kissed your idol making a fool of yourself immediately after by throwing up in front on him…”

“Do you remember this?”

“Painfully clear, yes…”

Alex was blushing and turned his look to the ground, avoiding Valentino’s amused gaze. He thought the other man didn’t even remember that moment because he never mentioned that when he woke up with the worst hangover of his life the morning after.

“Don’t worry, you may not believe it but I’ve been 23 too.”

The Italian winked and the Spaniard could relax. The memory of that kiss has replayed in his mind every night since April because he might have been drunk to his bones but, fuck, he has wanted to do it for years. All the other stupid things he did that night were blurry, but the softness of Vale’s lips was unforgettable.

He was grateful the older rider never brought out the subject when they met during the following races, but that kiss was the reason why he actually tried to avoid him as much as he could. He didn’t know if he was able to handle a conversation about it.

“I do! I acted like a teenager and I probably would have drowned in the swimming pool if it wasn’t for you. You’ve been really nice and I wanted to thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They smiled and then turned their look away again. Alex was nervous. How couldn’t he? He was seated only a few centimetres away from the man he’s had the hugest crush on since when he realised what that could mean, he could feel the heat of his skin, he smelled his scent and he wasn’t prepared…

Valentino stood up, breaking that moment of embarrassed silence.

“I have to go now. It’s been nice to meet you, Alex.”

He gave his hand to the younger rider, a warm smile on his face. Alex took it.

“See you around, maybe?”

“Maybe.”

Vale winked again and the Spaniard’s heart missed a beat.

*****

A couple of evenings later, Vale has been dragged to the umpteenth party but it really was too crowded for him and the music definitely wasn’t his favourite. He left with an excuse, knowing Francesca could come back home with her friends so there was no need for him to stay.

He was taking a walk to enjoy the beauty of the night, some music coming from the ‘chiringuito’ on the beach, few groups of people laughing there but it was a more peaceful atmosphere.

Suddenly, a ball hit his shoulder.

“Hey!”

He bent down to take it from the floor and when he stood up, Alex Rins was at his side, apologising.

“I’m sorry… oh, Vale.”

“I’m starting to think this island is smaller than what I thought.”

The Italian chuckled and the Spaniard blushed. He didn’t seem able not to do it when he was in front of Valentino. Luckily it was dark and he wished the older man wouldn’t see it.

His friends called for Alex from the beach soccer field they were playing in and Vale smiled.

“Con I join you?”

The younger rider was surprised. He wasn’t sure that could be a good idea… one of his friends knew about his feelings towards the Italian and Alex was worried something could slip out and that would be even more embarrassing than talking about the drunken kiss.

“What’s up? Am I too old to play with you?”

Vale faked an angry expression and Alex immediately tried to make up.

“No, no! Of course you’re not too old. It’s just that… they’re… sometimes they can be very stupid and maybe you can have a wrong impression.”

The Italian laughed.

“I live most of the year with a group of brats like them, trust me, nothing can impress me. Come on, Alex.”

He jumped on the beach reaching the group of friends waiting for Alex, who was still standing looking at the scene. He prayed nothing embarrassing would happen to ruin the magic of having Valentino there with him.

Things went even better than what he expected, Vale getting along well with his friends who were all clearly excited to have him there playing beach soccer with them. When the match ended, they took something to drink and chatted for a while, laughing.

Then the older rider stated he should go and greeted everyone warmly. Alex walked him to his scooter, where they stopped, one in front of the other. The Spaniard’s heart was beating too fast, it had been a wonderful night and he never thought this could ever happen.

“Thank you, Alex, I’ve had a lot of fun!”

“Me too… are we going to meet again? I mean… I know you’re here with your girlfriend and your friends but… maybe we can do something like this another evening?”

Alex bit his lip. Probably that was too much to ask. He couldn’t read the expression of Valentino’s face but he didn’t seem bothered by his strange request. He didn’t even know how it came out, honestly, he didn’t drink a single drop of alcohol that night…

“Let’s see if it happens again. We’ve met by chance twice, we have this proverb in Italy, it says ‘there is no two without three’. If it’s meant to be we’ll meet a third time.”

It wasn’t the answer the Spaniard wanted to hear… but it wasn’t a refusal either. Valentino wanted to leave it all to fate, which was strange because he didn’t look like the type of person who believes in destiny. Maybe it was just a nice way to dismiss him without being rude… his brain started to overthink.

The strong spark when the Italian’s hands grabbed his shoulders brought him back to reality. A reality made of two blue eyes that seemed to be looking deeply into his soul, two thumbs drawing circles on his collarbones while warm and strong hands were basically keeping him up from melting on the ground. They were close, really, really close, like that night in Austin. And every single muscle in Alex’s body was screaming to do it again, to kiss Valentino.

But the older man was faster and placed a light kiss on his lips, sliding his hands down the younger’s arms and intertwining their fingers.

“Goodnight Alex.”

He kissed him again and then wore his helmet and disappeared, leaving an entranced Alex behind.

*****

The following days, Alex was a complete mess. He tried not to show it to his friends, they went on doing the usual things, having fun but he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened that night. One morning he decided to do some mountain bike along a path that the owner of the place where they’re staying suggested him. Cycling usually helped him to relax and free his mind when he needed it, and that was actually the case.

He was feeling better, the path was great, surrounded by Mediterranean brush, no one around until he ended in a small beach that wasn’t too crowded, due to the not so good weather that day. He parked the bicycle and took off the helmet.

“Hello, Alex.”

The familiar voice made a shiver run down his spine. He turned and found Valentino, wearing only a swimwear, smiling brightly to him.

“That’s not a coincidence… you knew I’ll come here?”

The Italian shook his head and threw Alex a swimwear and a towel.

“Change into this, I’ll wait for you. The water is perfect and there’s almost no one around.”

It took a couple of minutes for the Spaniard to register what was happening there. Apparently, Valentino has decided to go to that unknown and secluded beach right that morning when Alex decided to stay on his own. And he said it was a coincidence, which Alex was quite sure was a lie but how could he know where he was heading? Did he spied on him? No… he was alone on the mountain bike path, Vale couldn’t have followed him there…

He changed and joined Vale in the sea.

“You’re wondering how I’m here.”

Alex nodded.

“It may sound strange but I dreamt of you last night. I don’t remember all the details but I’m sure that I was waiting for you on a beach and you arrived with your mountain bike… so I asked to the householder about cycling paths that end on a beach and he gave me this address.”

“Are you serious?”

“I wasn’t sure I’d find you but you came and I guess that means it was meant to be, we were meant to meet again.”

The younger man took a deep breath and disappeared into the water, sure he wouldn’t see Valentino standing in front of him once he surfaced. But the older man was still there, looking at him with an amused expression and a super sexy smile.

And Alex couldn’t help it… he jumped on him, crossing his legs around his waist and made they lips met, followed by their tongues. It was messy and salty but definitely more appropriate as a first kiss than the drunken one in Austin.

“You dreamt of me?”

Alex asked smiling against Vale’s lips, immensely happy for that unexpected turn of the events.

“Yes, and not for the first time… I didn’t know it back then but Davide made me a gift asking me to take care of you that night and I for sure don’t want to waste it.”


	2. Gossip girl - Vale/Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his 3 days test in Brno, Dani comes back home to find a surprise...

Dani was home after three days of testing in Brno. He hated to find it empty but he knew he had to wait a couple of days more to have his boyfriend here and spend some time alone just the two of them, finally.

“Surprise!”

Valentino appeared from the kitchen door with a huge smile and Dani jumped, placing his hands on his heart.

“God Vale, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

The older man pouted, leaning on the doorframe with a hurt expression that Dani knew was fake, which made him roll his eyes at how such a drama queen his man could be.

“Aren’t you happy to see me?”

The younger man approached him and stood on his tiptoes to kiss the frown away from Vale’s face. A kiss that soon became heated because they’ve spent really too much time apart. Vale lifted Dani from the floor, The Spaniard crossed his legs around him and let the taller man bring him to lay on the sofa, never breaking the contact of their lips and their tongues.

“I thought you were still in Ibiza with her…”

Dani said panting while Vale started to undress him.

“I made my appearance, we took some pictures for the social media so that the world knows I’m there with her but the only thing I wanted was to come here to you… I missed you, my love.”

The Spaniard couldn’t think straight anymore, Vale’s lips all over him, marking his skin once again to make him feel taken and loved. He hated they have to keep this secret, he hated that the Italian had to kiss someone else and show it to the world but when Valentino was with him, everything faded away because the love and passion between them was just too overwhelming.

After a long love making session and a dinner on the terrace, they just cuddled on the sofa in the veranda overlooking the lake. It was quiet and peaceful, there was still some light on the west and Vale loved the intimate and romantic atmosphere they were always been able to create when he came to visit his boyfriend in Geneva. Something they couldn’t do in Tavullia, surrounded by the noisy boys of the Academy most of the time.

Dani was scrolling his phone.

“Oh oh! Jorge brought his toy boy to the Maldives! Or better, his ‘Tony boy’…”

The Spaniard chuckled and Vale raised an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?”

The Italian didn’t particularly like the social networks, he had someone to manage his accounts for him but he actually didn’t care about what the other riders post or comment. Dani rolled his eyes and let Vale take a look at the screen where he could see his former team-mate and the Italian Moto3 rider Tony Arbolino together in a resort at the Maldives.

“They’re friends, there’s nothing wrong in going on holiday together.”

“Yes sure, and we just didn’t have sex on the sofa a couple of hours ago… come on! Don’t play the innocent one with me.”

“Well, if they’re actually together, I’m happy for Jorge, he deserves someone to take his mind off his problems.”

“He’s 18, Jorge is 32!”

“So what? Marc and I had the same age gap, it’s not a big issue.”

Dani snorted, he didn’t feel the need to be reminded about his boyfriend’s ex. He went on surfing Instagram while Vale closed his eyes to relax.

“Ah, ah! Look at your team-mate!”

Vale sighed and turned his head, Dani’s phone was playing the video of Maverick and Jorge Martin having fun. He really wanted to laugh but making Dani upset making fun of him wasn’t a good idea if he wanted another round of mind-blowing sex later…

“Babe, just because we are together it doesn’t mean that all the other riders are like us. They may be just friends.”

“I hope because I actually see Mav with someone else…”

The older man covered his face with a hand, fearing that devilish smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“I don’t want to know.”

But Dani nudged him and when Vale opened his eyes, the sweet smile of Fabio Quartararo greeted him. The Italian chuckled, but he had to admit that his team-mate and the French rider would make a nice couple.

“He’s so cute and sweet! I can definitely see him and Maverick together.”

“Mmmhhh, do you find him cute?”

“He is! And that shy smile… you know I’ve always had a thing for the blond ones.”

Dani winked and kissed Vale lightly on the lips.

“Do I have to remind you he’s 20 and you’ll soon be 34? If it doesn’t work for Jorge, neither does it for you.”

“I know, that’s why a chose someone older.”

Another sweet touch of their lips to kiss away Vale’s jealousy.

“Actually, I see him also with Marc who’s the only one not to have let the world know where, how and with whom he’s spending his holidays.”

“Who cares about the annoying champ? The less I know about him, the better I feel… I didn’t know you’re such a gossip girl.”

“I’m not a girl, otherwise you wouldn’t love me the way you do.”

Dani turned to Valentino, biting his lip and a seductive smirk appeared on the older man’s face.

“Let me show you how much I love you...”

Vale took the phone from Dani’s hand and placed it on the table but before the younger man could protest, he kissed him, bringing the Spaniard to seat on his lap, sliding his hands under his shirt that fell on the ground in a second.

All Dani’s conjectures about possible MotoGP couples disappeared under the burning touch of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's silly and fun but I couldn't help picturing them like an old married couple gossiping about the new generation!


	3. I'm afraid - Vale/Maverick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino has to join Francesca in Ibiza, but he has to talk with someone else before.

Valentino was packing his things to join Francesca who was already in Ibiza. He didn’t want to, he’d rather stay in the quietness of his Ranch to just do nothing and sleep his sorrow away… ever since they got back in Europe to race, things were going worse every fucking weekend and he was really tired.

But they had an agreement and he had to go and spend some time there with her, take pictures for the gossip sites and the social networks, going to parties in which he usually gets bored in less than an hour. He had to keep on the image he build around himself, the last thing he needed now was someone asking him about his private life.

For the whole world to know, he was happily involved with a wonderful woman. That’s all they need to know, for now.

Luca came into his room. He disapproved this fake relationship and they have discussed about it several times but he knew that this wasn’t the right moment to bring out the issue again. Valentino had too many thoughts in his mind and for sure his brother didn’t want to add an extra weight on him.

He couldn’t help to worry though, knowing that Francesca clearly wasn’t the one Vale needed by his side in this moment but that his brother pushed away the only one able to truly comfort him.

“Did you see the videos Maverick posted? Apparently, he’s on holiday with Jorge Martin and they look really close…”

“Luca…”

The younger man shrugged.

“What? I’m just chatting with you.”

“About him, amongst all the subjects you could choose?”

“They’re there too, I don’t know exactly where but maybe you can call him and meet…”

The older brother sighed and closed his bag, took his phone and placed it in his backpack.

“Bye Luca, have a nice holiday.”

He left, but during the trip to the airport, his mind drifted back to Maverick, the last words they exchanged, the last angry look in the other’s eyes, the resignation in his voice when he said he wouldn’t wait for him forever…

He was doing exactly what Valentino told him, he was having fun with someone else and it shouldn’t hurt as much as it did. Because, yes, Vale saw the video and the happy smile on his team-mate face was like a punch in the stomach.

The Italian was perfectly aware that he was throwing away a chance to happy again after his heartbreak last year, Maverick has been the only one able to actually make him smile again after Argentina 2018 and when their relationship turned into something deeper, Valentino felt like he was coming to life a second time.

But when things started to get better for the Spaniard, it all turned into dust around him and it was hard to face it. He was happy for Maverick but the feeling of being actually at the end of his career was hunting him. He didn’t want the younger rider to see him wrecked, to think he was doomed, he didn’t want his pity. He was finally achieving what he wanted, he had no rights to interfere with his life bringing him into his bad mood.

That’s why he ended things between them, thinking to do it for good. Maverick tried to fight against it, but Vale knew how to be cruel when he wanted to.

While waiting to board on his flight, he took a look at the pictures on his phone… the one he was searching for was from last year summer break, when Mav and him spent some days together. They were smiling, hugging Minnie. Vale remembered that day pretty well, it was the day of their first time, the day in which he knew he could set his heart free from Marc and start again.

He took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao… how are you?”

Valentino heard Maverick sighing.

“Fine, I’m having a lot of fun actually even if half of the paddock is here too.”

“I know… I mean… I saw the video you posted.”

“Oh… so I have to do something reckless and childish to get your attention?”

“No.”

“You’ve been pretty clear about not wanting to have me in your life, Vale. What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

He let himself fall on a chair, closing his eyes because he actually didn’t know what crossed his mind when he decided to call Maverick. Did he want to make up? To just meet him and talk? Did he want to ask for his forgiveness for having taken what was clearly a bad decision?

“Well, then maybe call me when you do.”

The Spaniard ended the call and the speaker announced his flight was ready for boarding.

*****

Sunset has always been his favourite part of the day and the colours he could see from the terrace, embracing the sea and the island, were magical.

But Maverick wasn’t enjoying the view like the other evenings. Ever since his phone call with Valentino, his mood changed. He couldn’t deny he was happy the other man called him, he was absolutely determined not to be the first one to cave in at the need to make up with him. But their conversation was completely useless and after that few minutes, there had been no signs on the other side of the line.

“He’s here.”

Maverick turned to look at Jorge with a quizzical expression.

“Valentino… he’s here.”

“What?! How did he get there?”

“His brother asked me how to find you, I know I should have told you but you looked so sad and he wanted to meet you…”

The Spaniard took a couple of deep breaths.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. Bring him here.”

When Valentino joined him, they stood side by side, looking at the sunset, the younger man with his hands on the balustrade, the older one in his pockets.

“I’ve been a complete idiot and you have all the right to hate me. I perfectly understand if you don’t want to have something do with me anymore but I wanted you to know that I’m happy and proud of you, Mav.”

The younger rider turned to look at his team-mate. He’s wanted to hear this in Assen when he won, but he received a cold ‘It’s over’ instead that made him furious.

“You’re doing great and I should have been there to celebrate with you and encourage you but I let my frustration and my worries get the best of me. I didn’t want you to see me as a failure, I wanted you to focus only on yourself and your results not on my sorrow.”

“Well, I’m not an expert but someone told me that a couple solve problems together, that they support each other in the hard moments. Do you remember telling me this when I thought I was failure?”

Valentino nodded and a knot formed on his throat.

“I trusted you back then and you helped me to get out of that situation. I thought that made us stronger, that we were actually a couple and not just team-mates with benefits… but when it happened to you, you cut me out of your life.”

“I know…”

“I may be young but I know how you feel, I can understand you better than anyone else. But I can’t fight to keep this alive if you don’t let me help you.”

“It’s not easy for me to let someone in completely, to bare my soul and show my weakness. The last time I did it, I ended with a heartbreak.”

“I’m not like him.”

“I know this. And I also know that I can trust you.”

“Then what are you afraid of?”

Maverick took one of Vale’s hands, cupping his cheek with the other one so that the older rider was forced to look at him. He wanted his team-mate to see that he was determined to make this work even if Vale pushed him away.

“I’m afraid of how my life can be without racing, I’m afraid you’ll get tired on an old retired man, I’m afraid I’m not strong enough to take the right decision when the time comes and I’m afraid to hurt you and make you run away from me.”

The Spaniard brought the Italian close for a hug, kissing his neck lightly before moving to his lips. It was slow, deep and sweet, full of all the unspoken things between them that Maverick was sure they will finally be able to let out now that they were together again.

“Let me be by your side and we’ll face everything together.”

“I don’t want to ruin your life.”

“You won’t, you’ll make it ten thousand times better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit angsty...


	4. Paranoid - Fabio/Maverick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Maverick asked Fabio to spend some days together during the summer break, he couldn't imagine the boy was so worried someone could see them.

“Do you think they’ll notice?”

Maverick turned his attention from Minnie to his brand new boyfriend who was looking at his phone with a worried look.

“What?”

“That we’re in the same place… your picture on the sailboat and mine on the cliff, it’s not that difficult to relate them to the same place.”

“It can be anywhere in the Mediterranean sea! And I don’t think there’s someone so paranoid to focus on that details.”

“Never say never, people are crazy… ”

The Spaniard threw a ball for his Labrador to run after and stood up. There was no reason to worry, the house they rented was secluded enough, they chose it so that they could have fun even without the need to go around, it has a swimming pool and his private access to the beach.

Maverick knew this was all new to Fabio, all the attention he was receiving due to his great first half of the season and their relationship. He was young, unexperienced, innocent and sweet… maybe too much for their world but he wouldn’t change that for anything else. Fabio being soft and sweet like a marshmallow was exactly the reason why he felt attracted to him, actually.

He couldn’t help it, after Jerez, he found himself completely drowned to the younger rider and has searched for every possible excuse to spend time together until he finally took the courage to kiss him. To his surprise, the French man didn’t run away and returned the kiss, blushing so adorably after that Maverick thought he never saw something that cute.

When he asked Fabio to spend some days together during the summer break, he saw the younger man panicking. It took him a lot to persuade him they’d be safe and finally he accepted but now it seemed he was going back to worry again…

Maverick took the phone away from his hand and crossed his arms on his back, pulling Fabio closer to kiss him.

“There’s nothing to worry about. I posted a video with Jorge, so everyone thinks I’m here with him. And you didn’t wrote where you are.”

“But if someone finds out?”

“Can’t we be friends who spend some days together at the seaside?”

Fabio sighed. He didn’t want to be like that, he wanted to enjoy the time they were spending together, knowing that soon they’ll have to part their ways and when the season will start again in Brno they won’t have many chances to spend the days just cuddling and kissing. But he wasn’t used to have so many followers commenting almost everything he posts and he knew from some of his friends experiences, that fans can be really annoying and doing or saying the wrong thing can bring you down in the dust in a second.

What if someone finds out they are together? He surely will be kicked out of the team and it will damage Maverick’s career to…

“Hey, are you still here with me?”

The Spaniard moved his hands to cup Fabio’s face.

“I’m sorry… I know I have no real reasons to be like that, but I can’t help it.”

Maverick kissed him again, slowly, putting all the tenderness he felt for the young man in it. He probably made a mistake in pushing him to spend the holidays together, Fabio clearly wasn’t comfortable and he’s been selfish.

“I don’t want you to stay here if you don’t feel like.”

“But I want! It’s just that… I don’t want rumours to cause problems with our teams.”

“Listen, with whom I spend my holidays is none of Yamaha business and I’m pretty sure they’ll be happy to see we’re friends, since we’ll probably be team-mates when Vale will retire. There’s nothing wrong in this, a lot of MotoGP riders are on holidays with friends, male friends, and no one is suggesting they’re gay or whatever. Hell, Jorge is at the Maldives with an 18th years old boy!”

“He doesn’t seem like the kind of man who cares about what people may say or think about him…”

Maverick laughed.

“No, definitely not. But that’s not the point. If no one has something to say about him, who’s more popular than us, then why should we care if someone sees us together?”

Fabio nodded. He perfectly knew that all the evidences the Spaniard was using were solid.

“Ok, I’m going to try to not think about it.”

“Good, because I want to see you smiling all the time, your sweet smile is the best thing that could happen to me…”

The Spaniard was looking intently into the younger man’s eyes and, of course, Fabio was blushing, biting his lower lip, his heart accelerating his beat like every time they were close and their bodies could touch. He tightened his grip on Maverick’s hips, making their cocks rub in a moment of bravery and he smiled.

“And you, in general, are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

They kissed again, with more passion this time, Fabio’s hands moving tentatively under the waistband of the Spaniard’s swimwear while Maverick was devouring his mouth, bringing him impossibly close. Until Minnie came back with her ball and called for their attention, making them both laugh when she looked at them wagging her tail, ready to go and catch the ball again if they’d throw it.

“Maybe we have to wait until she’s asleep tonight…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't these two make a super sweet couple?


	5. Revenge - Marc/Vale & Alex/Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of the picture Marc posted on Instagram on Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to write again about Marc and Vale but after seeing that picture... this basically came out by itself!

AM73: Nice bike… thinking about taking me out on a date with that? 

AR42: Maybe

AR42: I have something on my mind for when you’ll be here but it’s a surprise

AM73: Some hints?

AR42: Absolutely not!

AM73: :(

AR42: Where in hell are you anyway? You have disappeared!

AM73: Top Secret ;)

AM73: You’ve been pretty active though, I’ve saved some very nice pictures to keep me company during my lonely nights…

AM73: And that dive from the boat was really good, technically speaking. Ever thought about an alternative career as a diver?

AR42: No thanks! It was just a stupid bet I lost but definitely not my cup of tea…

AR42: I don’t really think you’re having lonely nights but… I take this as a sign you’re missing me

AM73: You know I miss you

AR42: Did the two champs decide when they’ll meet? So that I can arrange everything ;)

AM73: We’ll be back on Thursday, Marc will leave again on Saturday for God only knows where and I can come to Andorra that same day

AM73: If it’s ok for you?

AR42: I can’t wait!

Alex chuckled and Marc snorted.

“At least one of us is happy!”

The younger Marquez rolled his eyes, placing the phone on the table between their deckchairs.

“What’s wrong?”

Marc handed him his phone where an Instagram post showed Francesca and Valentino kissing. Alex had to bite his lips not to burst out laughing.

“Where is Lucia when you need her?”

He couldn’t hold himself any longer and started to laugh.

“It’s not funny!”

Marc was really upset.

“Sorry but it’s not the first time you see a picture of them together and even a child could see it’s not a real kiss. I really don’t understand that but you both decided it was better that way, having a girlfriend to display so you can’t complain now.”

Marc couldn’t reply, because, of course, Alex was right. But it still upset him to no end that she could show to the world that the man is hers when he couldn’t.

“I have to show him what he’s missing…”

“That’s too stupid, even for you. You’re going to meet next week!”

“He needs to suffer like I do every time I know he’s with her. Come on Alex, I’ll post a picture he’ll remember for a while.”

Marc dove into the swimming pool and Alex sighed. When it came to Valentino Rossi, his brother went completely out of order and nothing could bring him back to his senses…

His phone beeped.

AR42: Alex? Are you still there?

AM73: Sometimes, I wish I was an only child…

*****

_“What was that picture?”_

Marc grinned from ear to ear.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

_“You disappear for a whole week and then you come back with that fucking picture making half of the world, including me, drooling.”_

“Oh… did you like it?”

_“You perfectly know what seeing you like this does to me… and you’re evil because I’m not there to have my wicked way with you…”_

The Spaniard closed his eyes for a second enjoying the feeling of victory. That’s exactly what he wanted to do with that picture and he had that challenging look that he’s always used to provoke Valentino during the years they’ve been together. There hasn’t been a single time in which the older man refused the dare and most of the times they ended in bed or whatever kind of surface available making love.

“What if I tell you that’s my revenge for the picture Francesca posted with you two kissing?”

_“I should have known you wouldn’t let it go.”_

“You better think of a good way to make up for that because it really maddened me…”

_“Mmmhhh… I already have an idea on how to start doing it.”_

*****

Alex was walking in the corridor to reach his bedroom when he heard strange noises coming from Marc’s one. He opened it to check if everything was ok and he stopped dead in his track…

Red as tomato he closed the door trying to be as quiet as possible and rushed to his room, locking the door. He fell on the bed and when the embarrassment faded he started laughing. He took the phone to call Alex.

“You’d never imagine what I’ve just seen!”

_“Martians are finally conquering our world?”_

“No, better… Marc having phone sex with his boyfriend.”

_“What?!”_

“Gosh, it’s a scene I won’t be able to forget for a long time… surely I’ll have a nightmare tonight.”

_“Or maybe not… are you alone now?”_

“Yes.”

_“Door locked?”_

A light blush appeared on Alex’s face when he started to realise what the other Alex was suggesting.

“You’re not proposing me what I think you are proposing, right?”

_“Why not? Seven days apart have been really long… Alex…”_

The younger Marquez closed his eyes, letting his free hand reach a part of his body that was already reacting at the husky tone of the Suzuki rider's voice on the other side of the line.

He never did anything like this before but fuck, seven days really have seemed ages far from his wonderful boyfriend and even if it wasn’t like actually having him in his bed, this could be sexy as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the two Alex?


	6. Right again - Luca/Alex (and someone else in between)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca didn't take well the pictures someone posted during the first part of the summer break. Luckily, his brother and his boyfriend are with him and arranged a plan to make him happy again.

“That fucking son of a…”

“Luca.”

“Oh, hi Dani.”

The Italian wiped away the stupid tears that were rolling down his face without his consent trying to look as normal as possible when the Spaniard joined him in the kitchen, taking a chair to seat next to him.

“I guess you saw his pictures…”

Luca nodded.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t think he could be like that, I would have never encouraged you otherwise. I’m a real bad brother in law.”

“No, no! You’re the best brother in law I could wish for.”

Luca turned to hug Dani to let him know that he wasn’t angry with him.

“It’s not your fault if he’s a bastard… or probably there’s something wrong in me.”

“Are you crazy? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you! And he’s an asshole who doesn’t deserve your tears or your attention.”

“I know that, and I’m not crying over him but because I’m mad and frustrated. How comes I always choose the wrong ones?”

The younger man looked really down, hopeless and Dani didn’t know what to do or say to cheer him up. He’s actually been pretty unlucky ever since he discovered to be attracted by men.

The former rider had been on his side right from the start, because even if Luca loved Valentino, he didn’t feel like he could talk with his brother about his heart problems while Dani has always been kind and has helped him a lot. Luca was really thankful that he was basically living with them since he retired, but even before he knew he could count on the Spaniard when he had something to deal with.

“It’s not you, we don’t choose who to love. If we could, the word ‘heartbreak’ probably would have never been created and I’m not sure I’d picked up your brother…”

Dani winked and smiled, making Luca chuckled.

“You’re a bad liar… you two are meant to be together, you’ll choose him forever and ever but I got the massage, thank you. It still doesn’t change the fact that I always seem to be attracted by someone who doesn’t want to stay with me in the end.”

That was a matter of fact that Dani couldn’t contest.

The first man Luca had feelings for was his very straight and taken best friend. When he confessed it to Pecco, the other rider hug him and acted like the amazingly sweet and caring man he is: he stood by Luca’s side, helping him to deal with that discovery that shattered his life. Nothing changed between them but a little piece of Luca’s heart broke when it was clear that Pecco still loved him but not in the way he wanted.

The second was, and still is, at least Dani is pretty sure that’s the core of the problem, his first true love. And obviously the worst possible choice because being in love with Alex Marquez with everything that passed between the older brothers was meant to end in a disaster. Dani hoped Alex could go past the mess between Marc and Vale because he could clearly see that he cared about Luca, a lot, but in the end he broke up with him leaving the older man to pick up the pieces of his man’s brother’s broken heart.

Valentino was worried and didn’t know what to do seeing his brother like that. That’s why when Dani saw him starting to get back to his usual smiling self he encouraged Luca, even if he knew the person who was making him feel happy again wasn’t the right one for him.

“You’re so young, Luca. And I’m sure there are plenty of men outside waiting for you. Damn, I’d be one of them if someone else didn’t appear in my life before you!”

“Oh really?”

Vale was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed on his chest. The other two men laughed.

“Sure! I mean, look at him, Luca is handsome, nice, polite and with the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen. Who wouldn’t want him by his side as a boyfriend?”

“Are you planning to sleep on the sofa tonight?”

“It won’t be necessary because I perfectly know how to make up with you.”

Dani winked and smirked to Valentino who smiled back.

“Oh God! I really don’t need to see you two flirting, please!”

Luca covered his eyes with his hands. Smiling when he saw that Vale was joining them sitting on his other side. He ruffled his hair like he used to do when Luca was a child in complete awe whenever the older brother gave him his attention.

“So, you want me to recruit a hitman to murder him? We can easily make it look like an accident during a jet sky excursion or scuba diving, it happens…”

“Vale!”

Dani looked at his long term boyfriend with a reproaching look but Luca laughed.

“It’s not necessary but thank you! I guess I’ll just ignore him, it was nothing serious anyway.”

“I’m really glad to hear this because I still can’t make up my mind on what could you find in him.”

Luca shrugged. He couldn’t answer, honestly.

It all started by chance during the storm before practice on Friday in Austin. He bumped into Jorge Lorenzo when they were both trying to get a shelter before being completely soaked for the heavy rain. They ended in the Spaniard’s motorhome to dry and started to talk about anything and everything. Talk that went on even during the following race weekends. Then after Luca’s podium in Mugello they kissed and after Jorge’s awful strike in Barcelona they had sex.

To Luca, it was a way to keep his mind off the one he really wanted who clearly didn’t want him back. Alex was basically ignoring him since he decided it was over when 2018 season ended and Luca needed an escape.

Jorge gave him what he needed even if it lasted only for a couple of weeks. After the Spaniard’s crash in Assen, it all ended with the older man saying he needed to focus on his rehabilitation and Luca was too much a distraction.

At first, he wasn’t bothered by this, thinking that maybe once he was back on his bike they could resume their encounters, but then he saw him at the Maldives with someone else who clearly wasn’t just a friend and that hurt…

“Can we don’t talk about this anymore, please?”

“Of course, because now you have to go and pack your stuff. You have a flight to catch later in the afternoon.”

“A flight? To where?”

Andrea Migno entered the kitchen in that moment.

“I’ll take you to Ibiza!”

He winked but Luca was confused.

“I rented the house for another week but Dani and I are going somewhere else more private, Andrea had nothing planned for this week so you two can go there and enjoy some days to relax and forget about the prick.”

The young man hug both his brother and his boyfriend and followed his friend upstairs to prepare his bag.

“I really hope everything goes as we planned, did you call him?”

“Yes, I made the speech to him. It was awkward but I guess he sees me as an older brother so… I’m optimistic.”

“Thank you, Dani, for being there for him.”

“He’s my family too…”

The two men kissed slowly, smiling.

“Now, what if you show me what you meant when you said you know how to make up with me?”

*****

The place was wonderful and Luca actually needed a break, not just from racing and training, but also from his troubled loving life. With the help of Andrea and a couple of other guys from his team who were going to join them tomorrow, he was sure he could lift his mood up.

And who knew? Maybe he’d find someone here to have some fun with, a summer fling to just don’t feel useless and wrong.

He was deep in his thought, contemplating the stunning view from the poolside that he didn’t heard someone sliding in the water until he heard his voice.

“You’re amazing…”

Luca closed his eyes for a moment. Why did he has to keep on daydream about him? He turned, sure to find the pool empty… instead, Alex was there with his phone in his hand, taking a picture of him.

“That’s perfect, I’m going to print it poster size and hang it in my room for when we’ll be apart.”

The Italian looked at the Spaniard smiling at the screen of his phone, typing something before he turned to place it on a towel near the pool.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been a complete idiot, Luca. I let others decide what was better for me when the only thing I wanted was being with you. I haven’t been strong enough to fight for you. When I started winning this year, they said it was because we weren’t together and I had my mind finally focused only on racing… I tried to convince myself it was true but I knew they were completely wrong…”

Alex was walking in the water to get closer to Luca who hasn’t moved from the glassy balustrade, too overwhelmed by the joy of having his ex here to make a single move.

“I’m happy, of course, but it’s not like sharing my wins with you. I don’t have my special someone to celebrate with and I feel like I’m missing a piece.”

The Spaniard was now standing in front of the younger rider and when he looked into his crystal blue eyes, Alex knew he was doing the right thing, even if it would lead him to argue with his brother, his father, his manager. He didn’t care, he wanted Luca, he loved him and he was absolutely sure that if he will forgive him and take him back, he’d spend the rest of his days showing him how much the Italian rider means to him.

“I know I don’t deserve you but…”

“Shut up!”

Luca took Alex’s face in his hand and brought him closer for a kiss. He still couldn’t believe the other man was actually there with him and they had to do a long talk to sort things out but for now, all that mattered was that everything felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That picture of Luca in the swimming pool on Monday left me open-mouthed for hours... he's stunning!!


	7. Getting old - Vale/Marc & Maverick/Alex Rins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FaceApp pictures are all over the web and some riders comment about them

“I’ve saved the picture of your old self, so that I can see if you will look like this in 30 years… maybe not with your usual yellow cap…”

Valentino laughed. The trend of these days is using FaceApp and basically everyone is posting pictures of how they would look like at 70. He didn’t like this too much, thinking about how he was actually getting old was something that always made him anxious because he couldn’t imagine how his life could be without racing.

_“I’m not sure I want to reach 84 to see how you’ll look like at 70.”_

That statement made Marc worry.

“Why?”

_“I don’t want to become a weight for my children and grandchildren or my partner, I just hope to die before not being able to take care of me by myself.”_

The Spaniard sighed relieved, he didn’t say that because he didn’t want them to stay together until they get old… and he even mentioned children…

“Makes sense. I didn’t know you’re planning to have children though.”

_“You don’t want them?”_

“Of course I do!”

A huge smile was starting to spread on Marc’s face because, hell, he wanted to create a family with Valentino more than anything else, aside winning one more title than him, of course… he honestly didn’t thought this dream could ever come true because his lover seemed allergic to the idea of getting married and have babies.

“I’m just surprised to hear this coming from you… we never talked about it.”

_“Because we had other things to deal with, like regaining trust in one another, mend our broken hearts, heal the wounds. Now that we’re back stronger than ever, we can start to think about the future.”_

The future… Marc’s mind started to create pictures of them with a couple of children running in a big garden, a boy and a girl, surrounded by the love of their families. They’d bring them to see races, because even when they’d retire they’d still be part of that world, he was sure about it. They’ll teach them how to ride a bike but leave them free to decided what they want to become. They’ll teach them that love is the only thing that matters in life, every kind of love. They will see them growing, creating their own families and their house will always be full of happy people speaking a mix of Italian and Spanish with a lot of uncles and aunties to share their special moments with.

_“Marc? Are you still there?”_

“… sorry, I got lost thinking about how it could be.”

Valentino chuckled.

_“Yeah, I know. I’m sure you have everything planned in that beautiful mind of yours.”_

“Maybe… but that’s not something to talk through the phone.”

In that moment, the door of Marc’s room opened and Vale appeared, still with his phone at his ear.

_“I agree, maybe It’s better to talk about our life of old retired riders face to face.”_

The Italian smiled and the Spaniard’s brain realised that yes, he was actually standing in front of him. He didn’t even ask how he’d found him or how he managed to get there, too overwhelmed by the joy of being able to hug him.

He jumped from his bed to land directly into Vale’s arms, kissing every inch of his neck and his face while the older man was laughing.

“Missed me?”

“You have no idea!”

Vale shut the door with a kick and they fell on the bed letting passion get the best of them.

*****

AR42: Those grey moustaches look hot on you… you’ll be a super sexy 60 years old

MV12: :D

MV12: Thanks Alex! I can’t say the same for you, unless you’ll cut your hair

AR42: Hey! What’s wrong with my hair? You like it, at least that’s what it looks like when you tug on it when we have sex ;)

MV12: I adore that messy curls but not on a 60 years old man, they’re not appropriate

AR42: Well, I’m not going to cut it any soon so get used to idea of seeing it becoming grey :P

MV12: Ohhh, so we’re planning on staying together until we’ll both have grey hair?

AR42: I thought it was quite clear that I’m serious about us…

Maverick smiled and Alex winked. They were only a few meters away, in the same gym in Andorra where they use to train when they’re not running in the woods or doing mountain bike together. But they were texting because of course they couldn’t have that kind of conversation with other people around…

The Yamaha rider was happy because they never actually talked about how serious their relationship was.

They have started to get close when Alex moved to Andorra and Mav showed him around, then they spent more and more time together even during the race weekends and after the winter holidays they got together.

It was wonderful because they were still friends and they shared a lot of interests so it was easy to create a routine as a couple that helped them also to face some troubled moments when Maverick was struggling with his bike at the beginning of the season while Alex was constantly fast and won the race in Austin.

Now things turned upside down but they still have managed not to let Alex’s bad results get in their way.

Maverick was sure about his feelings but he hadn’t voiced them, fearing it could be too soon and not wanting to make Alex feel trapped in an actual love relationship. He always looks so careless, joking even when he’s upset.

MV12: I suddenly need to go to the toilet

They exchanged a look and slowly walked to the men’s bathroom where they locked the door before smashing their lips together.

“Mav, I don’t want you to think that this is just a fling to me because it isn’t.”

Alex was leaning on the wall and Maverick was pressed against him, his fingers playing with the snarl of curls that was his boyfriend’s hair, looking up at him with his eyes shining for the happiness.

“I didn’t want to rush things between us but… it’s very very serious to me and I’m glad to know for you it’s the same.”

Rins nodded and smiled, rubbing circles on Mav’s hips where his hands were.

“So can I keep my hair like this even when I’ll be 60?”

Maverick chuckled.

“We’ll see… for now you’re not allowed to cut it because it’s one of the things I love the most about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I have to admit that Maverick is the one who gets old better, compared to the other riders ;)


	8. Stories - Various couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little chats between different couples based on the IG Stories the riders posted last week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on fire! It's difficult to stay in touch with everything they post... this never ending summer break is a source of inspiration every day!   
> But I have two other stories that I want to write, 'Unexpected' to finish and Swimming World Championship to watch (and my work and my two children...) so I don't know when I'll be able to update this.

** (After the story Fabio published with him running on Menton promenade by the sea at night) **

MM93: Why in hell you run at midnight? 😱

_FQ20: It’s less crowded, the air is cool and I love the atmosphere of the night in Cote d’Azur_

MM93: Maybe you can bring me there one day and we can do it together

_FQ20: Sure! Let’s say in September?_

MM93: And maybe we can have a swim in that pool by the sea behind you in the picture you posted before, it looks romantic… 😍

_FQ20: You see my stories and my post, I guess_

MM93: Of course I do! They’re the only ones that I care about actually

 _FQ20: You never leave a 'like' tough…_ 😔

MM93: I don’t want to raise suspicions

_FQ20: Well, Maverick, Alex and other riders do it and I don’t think someone can consider this ‘suspicious’_

MM93: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you… I just want to keep this to ourselves for a little more

_FQ20: Don’t worry! I know and it’s fine, really_

MM93: But I still want to go there with you in September, our first true romantic date ❤

 _FQ20:_ 😁

 _FQ20: I didn’t thought you had such a soft and sweet side, I like it…_ ❤

MM93: It’s you, you bring it out of me. I just need to see your pretty face, the way you always tilt your head on the side, your smile

 _FQ20: Well, if I have to tell the truth, the pictures you post are so hot and sexy that they bring out completely different things…_ 🔥 🔥

MM93: I do it on purpose 😏

MM93: Even if I love the puppy version of you, I know there’s still ‘El Diablo’ in there too and I’m sure those pictures do things to him

 _FQ20: You’re such a bad and naughty boy… can’t wait to show you exactly what they do to me_ 😈 😈 😈

******

**(After the picture of Jorge doing a medical check-up back from the Maldives, his doctor was an alter ego of Dovizioso)**

VR46: You didn’t tell me Dovi was your doctor 😜

_JL99: Everyone is saying this but I didn’t even notice, I swear!_

VR46: How are you?

_JL99: I can start to train again but I have to take small steps, keep things slow, I’m not over it yet_

VR46: Maybe going to the Maldives with your toy boy wasn’t a good idea

_JL99: He’s not! We’re just friends, I’m like an older brother to Tony like you can be for Franco_

_JL99: And I did nothing when I was there, basically it was like staying home just with another view_

VR46: I’ve never brought Franco on a romantic holiday in a place where couples go for their honeymoon

_JL99: Are you jealous?_

VR46: …

_JL99: You are in Ibiza with your ‘girlfriend’ who posts pictures of you two kissing or in romantic situations_

_JL99: You’re not allowed to lecture me_

VR46: Of course I am! You know Francesca and I have an agreement, you’ve never complained

VR46: The kind of relationship between you and Tony is different, is true and he likes you, it’s clear to see

VR46: I have all the rights to be jealous

_JL99: I… didn’t thought you were… I didn’t thought you actually cared_

VR46: Jorge… you really are an asshole and a complete mess. How could you think I don’t care? Didn’t I made it clear enough those past months?

_JL99: I don’t know… I guess it’s still a bit strange_

_JL99: We’ve hated each other for years, then became friends and now more or less lovers_

VR46: More or less????

_JL99: Ok, lovers. But it happened so fast that I probably still have realise it’s actually true and you know I suck at dealing with feelings_

VR46: That’s an understatement!

VR46: But probably it’s my mistake too. I should have told you from the start the way I feel for you

_JL99: Maybe you can tell me now…_

VR46: No

_JL99: No?_

VR46: Not on the phone. I’ll be back next week, I’ll come to Lugano and we’ll talk

_JL99: Ok…_

VR46: Send the boy somewhere else when I’m there, would you?

_JL99: Vale, there’s no need to be like this, he’s just a boy and I swear there’s nothing between us_

VR46: I still don’t want him around

_JL99: Ok, I got the message, let me know when you’ll be here and I’ll make sure Tony won’t be here_

*****

** (After the pictures of Alex Rins and Albert Arenas painting a pallet to create the furniture for the terrace of Alex’s house in Andorra) **

MV12: I have to re-paint the kitchen, are you available? 😄

 _AR42: Sure, whenever you wa_ nt 😉

MV12: And can I come and see how it will look like when you finish?

_AR42: I thought you had to fly to Doha_

MV12: I have but I want a goodbye…

 _AR42: You’re not going to stay there forever_!

MV12: You don’t want me? Do I have to be jealous of Albert?

 _AR42:_ 😂 😂 😂

_AR42: And I have to be jealous of Maricarmen who called you ‘perfect’?_

MV12: 😏 because I am!

MV12: And you know she’s just a cover

 _AR42: I love your modesty but I have to give you a shocking news: you are not perfect and that’s why I like you so much_ 😝

MV12: Happy to hear this… so, can I come over or not?

_AR42: If you keep on chatting with me I’ll finish tomorrow and you won’t be able to see my artwork done tonight_

MV12: Ok, ok… you are so annoying! I really don’t know why I’m still with you 😝

_AR42: Because I’m fun, I make you laugh and you love my hair_

_AR42: Hopefully not only it but me in general…_ 😜

MV12: You hair is on top of the list but I give you that, I love so many things about you that I don’t know from where to start

 _AR42:_ ❤ ❤ ❤

_AR42: Think about it and then you’ll tell me later tonight_


	9. Freak of nature - Alex Marquez/Franco Morbidelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former team-mates manage to spend some days alone before going back to train for the upcoming GP in Brno. And someone catches their attention.

The last days before going back to train, Alex managed to break free from his brother and have some private time with his boyfriend since like what seemed ages to him…

The time they were able to spend together, alone, was very little but that made it more precious because it led them to use it at their best. While it was normal to spend days and nights together when they were team-mates, since Franco moved to MotoGP moments like this were rare.

They still had their nights during race weekends but they have to be careful and their different schedules prevented them to have time even for a fats kiss during the days.

Alex was waiting for these days more than usual because he wanted to share his joy of being leading the championship with his former team-mate and long term boyfriend.

They chose a small, picturesque village in the northern coast of Portugal, because Alex loved when Franco spoke Portuguese, the food and wine were great, it wasn’t crowded and they were sure no other riders would be here, unlike if they chose Baleares.

They run on the white sandy beaches, they dared each other to have a bath in the freezing water of the Atlantic Ocean, they made love, they cuddled, they cooked together, they watched the third season of ‘La Casa de Papel’… they did all the things a normal couple would do and it was a great feeling.

“Your team-mate is a freak of nature!”

Alex handed the phone to Franco and the video of Fabio jumping the rope at the speed of light played on it. Franco chuckled.

“In more than one way, yes.”

“How is he? I mean, I know him because he’s been two years in Moto2 but I don’t think we’ve ever had a conversation aside saying ‘hello’ when we crossed our way in the paddock.”

“He’s nice, willing to learn, always excited to race, friendly and fast, so damn fast that I still can’t believe he did what he did lately. And with an operated arm.”

“Does it bother you? That he’s faster than you?”

Alex started to play with Franky’s curls, something he knew the other man loved. He said it was relaxing and it became a habit for Alex to do it when the Italian placed his head on his shoulder while they were cuddling on the sofa or after sex, when they were laying side by side on the bed.

“I don’t know…”

“You can talk to me, you know that right? I perfectly understand what having a winning team-mate means.”

The Spaniard winked and Franco chuckled.

“I know. You have been pretty amazing in dealing with him... I don’t know if I’ll be able to be like you.”

“Well, I sure hope not!”

Franco laughed and turned his head to bring Alex down for a kiss.

“You have nothing to worry about, Fabio is a nice guy but you are the only one that I love.”

“Glad to hear this…”

They kissed again but before things could get heated, the Italian stopped and looked at Alex.

“I’m not envious, I try to focus only on myself and on finding the best way to work with my team to ride the bike in the best possible way to achieve my goals. Fabio can be an incitement for me, but I’m perfectly aware that even if I work hard, his innate talent makes it easier for him to be on top.”

“Oh, Franky but you are so talented too!”

“Not like him, and it’s fine. I mean, I train with Valentino, I’m conscious of my limits. I want to be able to fight with him and the others to win, I’m sure I’ll go there some time and I have no rush to do it. And to answer your question, yes, it bothers me that Fabio is faster but I don’t let this change the way I act with him or my approach to racing.”

Alex smiled, took Franky’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“You’re amazing and I love you every day more! I have to give you that, you’ve had a good teacher, I’m sure Vale has a lot to do with the way you deal with this.”

“Yes, he does… and I’m not going to tell Marc what you just told about Vale.”

He winked and the Spaniard chuckled.

“Thank God they’re back at a normal relationship, last year has been a nightmare.”

“Yeah, I know. But their relationship will never be normal. At least they’re not ignoring each other or say bad things during interviews. They moved on and I’m very relieved.”

“You’re right. But… this is our last day here together and I surely don’t want to spend it talking about them or your freaking team-mate.”

“Mmmhhh… so what are your plans then?”

They were close again, noses touching, hands already starting to slid under their shirt to get rid of them, legs tangled.

“Let me show you a way to stay fit even without jumping the rope…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabio is slowly becoming one of my favourites boys in the MotoGP grid!


	10. Revenge (part II) - Marc/Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war of stories and pictures between the two lovers (and their 'girlfriends') goes on...

**WhattsApp group chat called ‘Survivors’ – Members: Luca Marini, Pecco Bagnaia, Alex Marquez, Maverick Vinales**

LM10: They’re doing it again…

MV12: What?

LM10: Oh, sorry babe. You’re busy in Doha so you probably haven’t seen Vale’s post

LM10: After Marc posted a story on Sunday evening in which Lucia and him were kissing, Vale posted some pictures yesterday and a video and of course Francesca was there too…

MV12: Very mature… on both sides

FB63: They act like teenagers

AM73: I’m really on the verge of strangling Marc with my own hands

FB63: Don’t do it or all my salary will be used in flights and rentals cars to come to visit you in jail

MV12: I’m sure it can be considered as legitimate defence

AM73: Definitely!

LM10: And did you see the ‘girlfriends’? Always posting a similar picture, in bikini, in bed, at sunset, at the restaurant…

LM10: I bet we weren’t such a copycat like they are even in kindergarten!

FB63: Thank God it’s almost over and they’ll meet next week… and hopefully fuck to make up!

AM73: I love it when you swear babe 😍

LM10: Stop flirting please?

AM73: Why? You and Mav do it all the time

MV12: He’s in abstinence because now that he’s back from Ibiza I’m away and we won’t be able to meet until next week

FB63: Poor babies

LM10: 🖕

MV12: Anyway, I don’t see what we can do, honestly

MV12: We’ve tried in every possible way to convince them to end this and just stay together

AM73: They’re too stubborn

FB63: No, they’re too stupid!

LM10: Both, actually… I’m going to try to talk to Vale again now that we’re back

AM73: I’ll do it with Marc too

FB63: Changing subject, because those two give me a constant headache since one year and half… impressions about season 3 of ‘La Casa de Papel’?

*****

** In that same moment, somewhere near Barcelona… **

“I wanted to kill you yesterday”

“You can easily do it now. You chose the most remote and secluded place in the surroundings, if you throw me off that corner of the road no one will find me for days…”

“Don’t tempt me…”

Their kisses were growing frantic and demanding, all those days apart, knowing they were in the same place but unable to meet because they weren’t alone, the sly war posting pictures and stories involving Francesca and Lucia to see who’ll be the first to give in and call the other to meet… it was all too much… their insane love was too much. Sometimes, both cursed the moment they met because it all started right there.

But it was useless, fighting against what they have is a lost battle. At the end of the day, they always come back to each other, no matter how many times they got hurt on their way to it.

“Anyway, don’t you dare wear those white socks when you’re with me, you looked like my grandfather.”

Valentino laughed. He did it on purpose, he knew it will lead to a critic from Marc who always has something to say about his outfit, even if he acts like he doesn’t care about fashion.

“Grandfather?”

Marc nodded, smirking because he perfectly knew what being addressed like this made to his lover.

“Well I’m sure your grandpa has never fucked you against a rock on top of a deserted hill like I’m going to do right now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this collection. The summer break is (FINALLY!) going to end and next is race week! I won't be able to write about the next three races because I'll leave for holidays during Brno race, so next week I'll finish 'Unexpected' and then we'll see again in September!
> 
> Happy Summer to everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving a <3, as usual!!


End file.
